Breaking Brawl
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: Traducción.One-Shot.Jacob y los Cullen se unen a Brawl ¡para ser los mejores luchadores siempre! Sin embargo, no todo el mundo los quiere cerca, ¿podrá el Capitán Falcon mandarlos a empacar? Una sátira sobre Crepúsculo. EdwardxBella C.FalconxSamus Jacobx?


**La historia es de****bijoukaiba yo sólo traduzco :)**

Super Smash Brothers y todos los personajes relacionados son propiedad de Nintendo, lo mismo va para Sonic de Sega y Solid Snake de Konami. Y Twilight pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking Brawl<strong>

"¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?" Edward le preguntó a Bella, sosteniendo su mano mientras caminaban.

"Por supuesto. Nos las arreglamos para volar a Japón gracias a nuestros poderes vampíricos especiales, podríamos también inscribirnos" Bella respondió balanceando su brazo ligeramente.

"No, quiero decir, ¿realmente lo llevaremos?" Edward se quejó.

"¡Oye!, ¡Escuché eso!" Jacob reclamó detrás de los Cullen. Él había volado en un avión y se habían encontrado en el aeropuerto.

Edward gruñó y Bella se rió del hombre lobo.

"Cuando nos inscribamos para este torneo de lucha, totalmente voy a patear tu trasero, destellos" Jacob rugió.

"Y yo debería hacerte lo mismo porque tú te imprimaste en mi hija, perro" Edward replicó. Nessie estaba actualmente a salvo en casa con el abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme, porque Bella nunca le confiaría nada a Charlie, incluso aunque él sea su padre. Él otro Nessie continuaba disfrutando al jugar con las mentes de las personas en cierto Lago Ness en Escocia.

"No es porque ella sea una linda niña pequeña, es porque ella es lo más cerca a Bella que puedo tener" El hombre lobo discutió.

"¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte con Leah?" El vampiro rebatió.

"¿Quién?"

"¡Miren chicos!, ¡Ahí está el edificio!" Dijo Bella, señalándolo desde varios kilómetros de distancia gracias a sus poderes especiales. "¡Ahí es donde nosotros nos inscribiremos para ser personajes en Super Smash Brothers Brawl!"

Yo siempre quise ser el personaje de un videojuego… Jacob pensó para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces salta dentro de una tubería" Edward le murmuró al hombre lobo.

"Odio tanto tus poderes especiales para leer mentes" Jacob gruñó.

Los tres ganaron velocidad corriendo súper rápido a través de las calles de Japón hacia el edificio de Nintendo. Seguramente las personas podrían haber pensado que era bizarro, pero ¿para qué molestarse en reportarlo? Era tan común como detener un auto a punto de estrellarse con una mano. No era como si esas tres personas fueran criaturas sobrenaturales ni nada.

Después de un vigoroso minuto trotando por varios kilómetros, los Cullen y el único miembro de la familia Black se detuvieron frente al edifico. Para bastante sorpresa de los tres, ahí estaba un hombre bajo con bigote usando un overol de mezclilla, camisa roja y gorra roja, que parecía estar esperándolos.

"¡Oh por DIOS!" Gritó Bella. "Él EXISTE"

La oveja trotó directo al plomero.

"¿Mario?"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó el plomero alzando la vista, para mirarla, desde un portapapeles.

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Bella Cullen, y este es mi esposo, Edward! ¡Estamos aquí para registrarnos para ser luchadores!"

"Ah, es cierto. Vengan adentro conmigo." Mario les instruyó.

"Oigan, ¿Qué hay de mí?" Preguntó Jacob. Un hombre similar caminó hacia el lobo, pero él estaba vestido de verde, era más alto y delgado que el plomero vestido de carmín. "¿Luigi?"

"Todo está bien, ven conmigo. Te llevaré a registrarte." Le ofreció el amable plomero.

Jacob lo siguió dentro del edificio.

Con el registro convenientemente completado, los Cullen y Black ahora estaban conociendo a los otros luchadores.

"Todos, ellos son Edward y Bella Cullen. Ellos son nuevos luchadores, comenzaran mañana" Anunció Mario.

Jacob tosió.

"Oh sí, y Jacob Black también."

El grupo de luchadores que prestaban atención aplaudieron incómodos.

"¿Tienen alguna pregunta para nosotros?" Bella preguntó. Ella casi sonó como una autora en una entrevista durante la firma del libro.

No hubo respuesta.

"¡Vamos!, ¡alguien debe querer saber algo!" Ella se quejó.

Un luchador que lucía como un ángel levantó su mano sumisamente.

"… ¿Cómo pelean ustedes?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, somos vampiros" Edward Cullen respondió, colocando un brazo con fuerza alrededor del hombro de su esposa y tirando de ella muy cerca de él porque la amaba y no era obsesivamente sobre-protector ni nada como eso. "Y ese sujeto es un hombre lobo". Hizo un gesto hacia Jacob.

"De acuerdo, entonces no podemos dejarlos pelear en ambientes soleados, y – ESPERA. ¿Vampiros? ¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡No dejaremos que beban nuestra sangre! Gritó Snake.

"Está bien, somos vampiros ESPECIALES" Bella explicó. "Nosotros brillamos a la luz del sol y somos vegetarianos porque en su lugar bebemos sangre de animales."

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, y los representantes de Star fox intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

El Capitán Falcon (Capitán Halcón) miró a Bella con una expresión de "joder-tienes-que-estar-bromeando" en su cara.

"¡Oye! ¿Estás revisando a mi esposa?" Edward le gruñó al caza recompensas.

"No" El Capitán Falcon respondió, alzando una mano a la defensiva. "Solo estaba mirándola extrañamente porque esa es la cosa más extraña que alguna vez he escuchado decir a alguien. ¿Vampiros vegetarianos? ¿En serio?"

"Bueno, es verdad." Edward replicó. "Nosotros bebemos sangre de animales, la luz del sol no nos hiere, podemos leer mentes, somos súper rápidos y súper fuertes. A diferencia de algunas otras personas que tienen tan debilitado su nivel de poder que terminarían siendo el calificado más bajo entre los niveles del torneo."

La sala cayó en un silencio sepulcral. El Capitán Falcon se sentó ahí, con la boca abierta tras los brutales insultos de Edward.

"Eso fue demasiado duro." Samus finalmente tomó la palabra. "En realidad él accedió a debilitar su poder porque se sintió mal de que tantos luchadores no tuvieran la posibilidad de ganar una pelea contra él. Las cosas salieron mal en la operación debilitante. No es su culpa."

Hubo silenciosos murmullos de acuerdo entre los luchadores presentes.

"Perdón". Edward indicó sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento en su voz.

"En lugar de esto, tal vez deberíamos mezclarnos con todos y conversar." Jacob sugirió.

Bella asintió con la cabeza brevemente, pero luego se detuvo. Después de todo, quería asegurarse de que su marido lo aprobara.

"Bien" Edward resopló en el micrófono. (Bella había vuelto a asentir detrás de él). Él miró a Samus, antes de volver su atención al Capitán Falcon. "Por cierto, ella solo te defendió porque le gustas."

Él se apartó del micrófono y acompañó a su esposa y a Jacob en el pasillo, que ahora hablaban con los luchadores. Bella en realidad no quería hablar; ella más bien preferiría estar besándose con su esposo en un cuarto aislado. Pero desde que Edward quería que ella hablara con otras personas, ella sabía que tenía que hacer lo que su esposo deseara. Aún sabiendo que su esposo estaba solo, en una silla a un extremo de la habitación, seguía mirando a la caza recompensas y al corredor futurista.

Jacob estaba intentando hablar con Link, como ambos podían convertirse en lobos, pero seguía perdiendo la concentración mientras sus ojos se seguían preguntando al otro lado de la habitación acerca de la pequeña niña en un rosa anorak.

"Es un placer conocerte, Bella." Comentó una amable voz femenina. Ella claramente era una princesa, vestida con una diminuta corona y un vestido rosa. Tenía cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules. Obviamente, Bella pensó para sí misma, que no era muy inteligente porque era rubia y demasiado femenina.

"Sí, hola." Contestó.

"Soy la princesa Peach del Reino…"

"Lo sé. Eres la muchacha que sigue siendo capturada y siempre necesitas que Mario te salve."

Peach no apreció haber sido interrumpida o presentada tan bruscamente, pero ella permaneció calmada. Sería inmaduro reaccionar; lo educado sería mantener su gracia.

"Bella es un nombre muy bonito. Si alguna vez tengo una hija, probablemente la nombraría así." La princesa remarcó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"De hecho, tengo una hija." La vampira repuso.

"¿De verdad?" La princesa gorjeó. No pudo evitar sentirse animada; ella amaba a los niños. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Renesmee." Bella declaró.

Peach parpadeó por la sorpresa. "Exactamente, ¿Cómo deletreas eso?"

"Bueno, también la llamamos Nessie para ser breves." Comentó Bella. Para personas como tú que son demasiado tontas para ver el grandioso nombre que Renesmee es, añadió mentalmente.

"Y, ¿Dónde está Nessie?"

"Ella no vino. Los padres de Edward la están vigilando. No le confiaría a Charlie el cuidado de mi hija porque él es malo con los niños."

"¿Charlie?" Preguntó Peach.

"Mi padre." Bella admitió, con un tono de voz avergonzado y apenado.

Peach miró el copo de nieve especial de una mujer en frente de ella. ¿Se refería a su padre por su primer nombre, antes que como Papá? ¿Ella honestamente pensaba que su padre era malo educando niños? Claramente, ella pensó, carecía de mucho respeto por su familia.

"… ¿Cómo es la vida con tu esposo?" Peach preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Oh, ¿Edward?" Preguntó Bella, sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Es el mejor esposo y padre en el mundo!"

Así que parecía que a ella solo le faltaba al respeto a su lado de la familia, Peach concluyó. Que mujer tan verdaderamente amorosa.

"A decir verdad, yo era una humana aburrida como tú." Comentó Bella. Peach frunció el seño. "Sí, de hecho, él no quería que yo fuera una vampira. Pero yo estaba dispuesta a dejar la Universidad para estar con él, así que nos casamos. Fue algo gracioso, pero yo estaba tan desesperada por tener sexo con él que ni siquiera note que él estaba haciéndome moretones y rompiendo mis huesos. Así que termine embarazada de Renesmee. A decir verdad ella nació en pocos meses porque somos vampiros especiales de ese modo."

El rostro de la princesa Peach era inexpresivo; ella simplemente asintió.

"¿No lo sabías? Nuestra pequeña Nessie de hecho intentó comerme desde adentro, ¡estaba tan desesperada por salir! Entonces, Edward en verdad tuvo que morder mi útero para abrirlo y sacar a nuestra hermosa hija bebé. Y desde que técnicamente me mordió, ¡me convertí en una vampira!, finalmente obtuve todo lo que quería, y supe que mi vida era perfecta."

"Oh… yo… um… eso es… uh… lindo. Creo… solo voy a conseguir agua para beber y me sentaré… por allá. Con la princesa Zelda."

El rostro de Peach era más que pálido en lo que lentamente se abrió camino a la mesa de los refrigerios.

Bella había leído su mente, y sabía que Peach pensó que la historia era asquerosa y que ella era mala con su padre. Pero ¿a quién le importara lo que pensara Peach? Era obviamente una zorra si pensaba que tan hermosa historia de amor era tan desquiciada. Su opinión no importaba, solo la de Bella. Y ahora la princesa se había ido; ahora ella podía pasar más tiempo con su bien-parecido esposo. Bella sonrió y fue a sentarse con él.

"No me agradan." Peach le confesó a Zelda al tomar asiento al lado de la princesa con una taza con agua en la mano. "No me simpatizan para nada. Lo que Edward le dijo al Capitán Falcon y a Samus estuvo mal. Y Bella es tan, es tan… yo sé que no lo haría una dama, pero sólo tengo que decirlo. Está jodida."

"Al menos Jacob parece agradable." Le ofreció Zelda, observándolo hablar con Link. En ese momento Nana y Ness llegaron caminando hacia ellas.

"Jacob es extraño. Dijo que mi nombre era bonito. Le dije que me llamara Ness, pero sigue llamándome Nessie. Dijo que era un diminutivo para… buen trasero. Corre como yo. Se puede rentar. Algo raro como eso."

"Él me llamó linda." Nana comentó con una sonrisa, luego frunció el seño. "Pero también me dijo que tenía un buen trasero."

Zelda y Peach intercambiaron una mirada horrorizada.

"Muy bien, olviden lo que dije de Jacob. Él es repugnante." La princesa más joven remarcó.

"Desearía que ellos nunca hubieran venido." Peach suspiró, bajando su rostro hasta sus manos. "Ya quiero que se vayan."

"No eres la única." Samus remarcó, sentándose. "Odio al Señor 'puedo leer tu mente y esparcir tus secretos más profundos',"

"Entonces… tú realmente…" Zalda comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando noto que la cara de Samus estaba sonrojada con vergüenza incómoda.

"Debe haber una forma para deshacernos de ellos." La cazadora declaró.

"Podría ser un poco extremo, pero tal vez si compramos pasta de dientes con sabor a ajo…" Peach sacudió su cabeza. "No, eso sería demasiado asqueroso. Además, si la luz del sol no los lastima, el ajo probablemente no haga nada."

"Bueno, pensaremos en algo." Samus aseguró. "Ya sea uno de nosotros, o un luchador diferente, nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera para hacer que se vayan."

Muchos otros competidores comenzaron a quejarse de igual modo al ir pasando la semana; porque los vampiros no dormían, algunas veces iban a las ventanas para observar a otros luchadores dormir. Marth se había ocupado de esta cuestión con Bella, pero ella se encogió de hombros, explicando que era sólo porque le gustaba él y había olvidado lo que era dormir. Jacob seguía alrededor de Nana, siguiéndola (Y a Popo, cuando no los podía separar). Edward sólo estaba siendo un tonto y hacía cualquier cosa que pudiera para alejar a Bella de los otros luchadores.

Las contiendas del viernes finalmente alrededor rolaron; iban a estar peleando en equipos seleccionados de 2 contra 2.

Un jugador era seleccionado al azar para escoger a un oponente a su petición. Su oponente entonces elegiría a su compañero y el jugador inicial seleccionaría al suyo.

El Capitán Falcon era el jugador seleccionado para la primera batalla del día, vestido con un traje verde. Él no dudo en escoger a su oponente.

"Edward Cullen." Declaró ferozmente.

El vampiro, vestido con una camisa roja y pantalón negro, cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

"Quiero que Bella sea mi compañera. Solo para que puedas perder humillantemente contra una chica." Edward aceptó. Su esposa, en una blusa roja y shorts morados, sonrió y dio un paso para estar a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que intentas decir, que siendo chicas no peleamos tan bien como ustedes?" Samus preguntó, vestida con su traje verde de neón.

"A mí me suena como que alguien no aprecia el sexismo" El Capitán Falcon argumentó. Sonrió petulante. "Samus, ¿estarías dispuesta a ser mi compañera?"

"Naturalmente." Ella replicó a su compañero cazador de recompensas. "Sólo para que Edward pueda perder contra una chica."

Los cuatro combatientes dieron un paso al transportador, listo para mandarlos al escenario Destino Final.

¡TRES!

¡DOS!

¡UNO!

¡ADELANTE!

Bella se abalanzó hacia Samus. Ella era súper rápida, elegantemente equilibrada, súper perfecta porque ella era una vampira. Insegura de que movimiento usar contra la cazadora, le lanzó un puñetazo. Sin éxito, ya que Samus creó una especie de escudo de energía esférico en el último segundo. Atrapada con la guardia baja, le apuntó con su cañón y disparó un rayo de impresionante energía dos veces en la vampira antes de azotarla hacia atrás.

"¿Eso es todo?" La cazadora se burló.

Bella la miró, cuando de repente una poderosa patada a su espalda la tiró hacia delante.

"¡FALCON PATEA!"

Antes de que se las arreglara para lanzar otro golpe, Edward agarró al Capitán Falcon por atrás, agarrando su cuello.

"No lo creo." Siseó, lanzando al Capitán detrás de él. El cuerpo del corredor giró contra la plataforma de metal hasta que finalmente se detuvo, su mundo dando vueltas. Bella y Edward se habían movido en equipo contra la caza recompensas. Falcon miró a su lado y vio un Cracker Launcher (Arma que lanza proyectiles).

Sin malgastar un momento, lo agarró y se puso de pie, disparando contra el equipo rojo. Edward lo vio y lo esquivó moviéndose a un lado rápidamente, pero Bella no fue tan afortunada. Las explosiones la atraparon y la lanzaron a un lado de la pantalla.

"¡Bella!" Edward la llamó. Él frunció el seño, furioso. En lugar de girar y atacar al Capitán descargó su ira contra Samus. Se lanzó hacia delante y balanceó su brazo a ella en un feroz golpe. Golpeó a la cazadora en la cara y la arrojó hacia atrás. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para agarrarse del borde del escenario.

El Capitán Falcon cogió una pokébola y se la arrojó a Edward.

"¡Bonsly!" Lloró el pokémon que parecía un árbol. Edward se volteó y agarró el pokémon justo cuando Samus estaba escalando de vuelta. El Capitán Falcon observó alrededor ansiosamente por otro objeto, en un intento por salvar a Samus.

Repentinamente un Deku nut (un objeto explosivo) apareció de la nada, reposando a unos cuantos metros frente a él. Se lanzó hacia delante y lo recogió, al mismo tiempo que Edward movía los brazos hacia atrás para lanzar el pokémon.

Justo cuando el vampiro arrojaba el pokémon hacia Samus, el Capitán Falcon le aventó la pequeña nuez a Edward. El peso del pokémon forzó a Samus hacia atrás de la plataforma otra vez, esta vez muy lejos del escenario para recobrarse. Sin embargo, la explosión de la nuez era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdir a Edward.

"Dos cosas, amigo. Una, no te metas con Samus. Y número dos, NUNCA te metas conmigo".

Edward no podía ver al Capitán detrás de él en su estado de aturdimiento, pero él sabía que esto no iría bien.

"FALCOOOON…"

Esto iba a ser un infierno. Llamas estallaron de los guantes de Capitán Falcon que alzó su brazo hacia atrás para el ataque legendario.

"…GOOOOOLLLPPEEAA"

Fue increíble. Nadie estaba allí para ser testigo del ataque, a excepción del Capitán Falcon y Edward, este último en el extremo receptor. Fue un tiro glorioso, el golpe de ataque más épico conocido por la humanidad. Incluso si su poder había sido debilitado, aun no afectaba al golpe legendario.

Edward voló hacia el cielo. El Capitán esperaba verlo salir volando como una estrella en el fondo, pero no lo hizo. Salió abruptamente a través del techo del cuarto donde las arenas eran simuladas por tecnología de realidad virtual. La luz se filtraba a través de donde los Cullen habían sido lanzados volando a través del techo.

Los otros luchadores esperaban por el final de la partida para saber quién había ganado. Ellos celebraron con júbilo, al ver a Edward volando por el cielo, en dirección hacia el Océano Pacífico. Es probable que tuviera suficiente altura y velocidad para volar hasta el otro lado del océano y la tierra sobre los Estados Unidos. Incluso podría terminar de nuevo en su hogar, dulce hogar de Forks.

Ese fue el verdadero poder del golpe de Falcon.

"¡Eddy!" Bella lloró, salió corriendo del edificio, persiguiendo su forma voladora.

Seguro, Nana era bonita, pero Jacob sabía que donde fuera que Bella y Edward estuvieran, Renesmee también estaría ahí.

"Desearía que hubiera podido pelear, pero… realmente debería regresar a casa con mis amigos." Explicó.

"Sólo vete." Peach insistió.

Se despidió y se apresuró afuera. La habitación continuó rugiendo escandalosamente, esta vez aclamando el nombre del Capitán Falcon.

Finalmente dejó el dispositivo teletransportante, la multitud de admiradores que lo adoraban se aglomeraba, llamándolo héroe y su salvador. Él sonrió ampliamente y les agradeció, abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Había sólo una persona a la que quería ver. Amablemente pasando entre Ike y Dedede, vio a su compañera sonriendo en señal de aprobación.

"¿Podría… hablar contigo afuera?" Él preguntó.

Samus asintió con la cabeza. Salieron, abandonando a la multitud.

El Capitán Falcon deslizó afuera su casco, limpiándose el sudor de su frente. Sacudió su flequillo castaño ligeramente húmedo lejos de sus ojos, colocando su casco a un lado, en una roca.

"Gran pelea." Ella lo felicitó. "Tú… de verdad… significa mucho para todos nosotros. No creo que realmente quisiéramos aguantar a ninguno de ellos. Los destellos empiezan a lastimarte en los ojos después de un rato."

Una risa cordial vino del Capitán Falcon. "Bueno, si alguien va a meterse conmigo, va a recibir un golpe."

Su risa se calmó, concentrándose en el pasto verde a sus pies.

"Sobre lo que Edward dijo… ¿realmente te gusto?"

"¿Qué?" Samus levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada, sus mejillas rojas.

"Sonamos como adolescentes en todo este escenario de '¿te gusto?'," El Capitán Falcon sonrió con timidez, sus ojos encontrándose con los de ella. "Pero, ¿te gusto?"

"Sus poderes son molestos, pero no mienten." Samus admitió. "No es porque seas guapo y bien formado. Bueno, no _completamente_ por esa razón."

Ella le sonrió al Capitán.

"Tampoco es porque huelo delicioso, ¿verdad? " Él preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"¡No!" Ella se rió. "Realmente es porque… tú me intrigas. Hay tanto que quiero aprender sobre ti. ¿Dónde obtuviste el titulo de Capitán?, ¿Cómo fue tu infancia?, ¿Qué te inspiró a comenzar a competir en carreras de autos? Quiero ir más profundamente que el valor del rostro. Amor no es sólo traer dos personas bien parecidas o con buen olor para que estén juntas. Es sobre que permanezcan juntos por lo que encuentran _dentro _de cada uno. Por ejemplo, he encontrado un hombre seguro que valientemente se enfrenta a cualquier reto."

"Te daría una vista detallada de mi filosofía sobre el amor, pero creo que la tuya se lleva el pastel." El Capitán Falcon comentó con una inclinación de cabeza. "Así que, ¿Qué tal si lo pongo así?... Comparto los mismos sentimientos por ti, por las mismas razones también."

Él tomó su mano entre las suyas.

"Acompáñame a cenar esta noche. Probablemente estaré disfrutando de un banquete de la victoria. Podríamos hablar un poco más."

"Ir a cenar sería adorable, te lo agradezco." Samus replicó. "Pero pienso que ahora mismo, me gustaría ver un poco de peleas competitivas entre mis amigos."

El Capitán Falcon estuvo de acuerdo, recogiendo su casco y colocándolo de vuelta a su cabeza. Entraron al edificio, justo cuando una partida era anunciada – Link y Lucas contra Meta-Knight y Charizard Rojo.

Mientras observaban los combates, no separaron sus manos.

_Y así el cazador se enamoro de la cazadora…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Es un Fic en broma :)**

**¿Moraleja de la historia? NO TE METAS CON EL CAPITÁN FALCON.**

**N/T: ¡Dejen comentarios! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me fascino, me hizo reír muchísimo :D**


End file.
